1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to sterile plastic packaging for the storage of items having a cutting or sawing edge. More specifically, the invention includes a two-part package comprising a first protective package which holds the item and a second blister pack which holds the first package in a fixed position therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
The presently disclosed invention is described in connection with a surgical instrument such as an oscillating saw or a bone saw or the like is assumed as an example of a surgical instrument. The description of an oscillating saw with a sharp-edged serrated blade is thus to be understood only as an example without limiting the scope of the invention.
In packaging sterile surgical tools, it is known that these surgical tools may be packaged in a polybag. The disadvantage of this type of packaging is that the sterile surgical tool, which may have sensitive cutting or sawing edges, can slip around unprotected in the interior of the polybag during shipping and handling of the package and may thus come in contact with the inside surfaces of the polybag. Microfine particles from the plastic packaging can therefore enter the blade area of the surgical tool in an unwanted manner. There is thus the risk during surgery that these particles—possibly invisible—may be introduced into the surgical wound, which could result in serious tissue irritation in the surgical area.
In the past, there has not been an acknowledged method of sterile packaging of surgical tools in such a way that the package cannot be damaged even if it falls on the ground during shipping and handling. The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a package for, and a method for, packaging tools having a sharp or cutting edge such as, for example, surgical tools. The package and method of use thereof will make it possible to store tools having a sharp edge under sterile conditions so that they are free of contamination and damage, and ensures that the tools can be removed from the package in a sterile and undamaged condition when the package is opened.